ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Type
This article is originally from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. You can find the original content here. ---- Types are a means to split monsters into groups (in a broader way to what Attributes do) in order to enable Support Cards granting various effects, to a specific order of monsters. Each monster has 1 Type, and there are 21 different legal Types in the OCG & TCG (and a few made up) so far. =Real Monster Types= Aqua http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/4/44/Aqua.png See the main article, Aqua. A notable made-up card is Majesty of Ice, when a notable made-up Archetype is the Slime monsters. Beast http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/1/17/Beast.png See the main article, Beast. Some notable made-up Beast-Type monsters are "Ali Kangaroo" and "Arceus". Beast-Warrior http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/1/1d/Beast-Warrior.png See the main article, Beast-Warrior. Some notable made-up cards are "Blaziken", and "Lucario". Dinosaur http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/8/89/Dinosaur.png See the main article, Dinosaur. Dragon http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/c/c7/Dragon.png See the main article, Dragon. Noteable Dragon Archetypes include the "Elemental Dragons" and "Darkness Dragons" . Fairy http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/4/43/Fairy.png See the main article, Fairy. Fiend http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/6/6e/Fiend.png See the main article, Fiend. The made-up "Doomforce" and "Apocalyptic Dragon" cards are all also Fiends. Fish http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/f/fb/Fish.png See the main article, Fish. Insect http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/7/79/Insect.png See the main article, Insect. Machine http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/1/18/Machine.png See the main article, Machine. Machine Type have many types "Roid" "Radiator" Etc... Some notable made-up Machine's weakness cards are "Combat War Lost" and "Short-Circuit Cyber", when a notable made-up Machine-Type monster is "Ultra Cyber Dragon". Plant http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/d/d1/Plant.png See the main article, Plant. Psychic http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/2/24/%3F.png See the main article, Psychic. Some notable made-up cards are: * Asys TM-32 * Dimension Lord - Yuriza * Dimension Destroyer * PSI Awaken Hayabusa Knight * Psycho Summoner * Artificial Intelligence Pyro http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/c/c8/Pyro.png See the main article, Pyro. Reptile http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/9/90/Reptile.png See the main article, Reptile. Rock http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/0/0b/Rock.png See the main article, Rock. Sea Serpent http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/2/2f/Sea_Serpent.png See the main article, Sea Serpent. However, the advent of made-up Project Sea Serpent caused a lot of new Sea Serpents to be created, and now their main strategy is to power each other's points and destroy opposing monsters. Some notable made-up monster cards are "Leviathan - Serpent of the Depths" and "Justice Hydra", when some notable made-up support cards are "Depths of the Ocean" and "Water Shield." Spellcaster http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/2/2f/Spellcaster.png See the main article, Spellcaster. Thunder http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/3/3d/Thunder.png See the main article, Thunder. A notable made-up cards is Raijin, the God of the Thunder, and some noteable made-up support cards are Static Fusion Ball and Aura of Lightning. Warrior http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/9/97/Warrior.png See the main article, Warrior. A notable made-up warrior monster card is Cannibal Warlord. Winged Beast http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/0/01/Winged_Beast.png See the main article, Winged Beast. Zombie http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/c/c3/Zombie.png See the main article, Zombie. A notable made-up weakness card is Talisman of Banishing Souls. Divine-Beast http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/8/8e/Divine-Beast.png See the main article, Divine-Beast. Some notable made-up monsters: * Giga Bowser * Chronos the Ancient God of Time and Space * Bahamut, the Divine King of the Dragons * Rat God * Elemental Dragon - God Dragon Immortal See the main article, Immortal. =Made-Up Monster Types:= Angel Angel type monsters, a counterpart of many fiend type monsters, belong to Light Attribute, one subspecies of the angel type are the Archlords (group counterpart for archfiends) and the Archangels. Notable Monster include: * Heaven Ruler Archlord * Archangel Casielus * Archangel Metathronix * Archlord Arthurius * Hopeking Archlord Some support cards include: * Avalon * Ancient Blade-Excalibur * Codex Angelorum * Judgement of Archlords * Raising Up * Heavens Blessing * Angelical Calling Blizzard Blizzard monsters belong to the Water Attribute. These icy creatures lurk in the coldest regions imaginable. Notable monsters include: *Blizzard Dragon *Zombie of Ice Chaos Chaos monsters all belong to the Dark Attribute. They tend to wreak havoc on your opponent. Notable monsters that belong to this type are: * Chaos Emperor - Black Luster Soldier * Chaos Emperor - Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Chaos Emperor - Legendary Flame Swordsman * Chaos Emperor - Sage of Chaos Chroma image:Chroma.png Chroma monsters that are also derived from Nippon Ichi Software games, including the Makai Series. These monsters are normally high in level, but do not reach the levels of 9 - 12. They are normally low in ATK and DEF but have exceptionally strong effects. Notable Monsters Include: * Trenia - The Mysterious One * Phantom Brave - Marona Cryptid Cryptid monsters are creatures that are based on animals and unknown creatures that are known as UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animals). These monsters first appeared in the booster pack, Crimson Beasts. Notable Monsters include: * The Mothman * The Jersey Devil * Ogopogo * Bigfoot * Akkorokamui Support Cards include: * The Unknown World * Necronomicon * Guardian of the Unknown Creatures Weakness Cards include: * Protection of The Unknown Creature Death Death monsters are a made-up type monster and almost similar with monsters, but its effect are activated when it is removed fom play, instead of discarded from hand. Some Notable Monsters include: * Thanatos - The Death Bringer * Grim Reaper - The Definition of Death * Tuoni - The Another Death Some Support Cards: * The Death Realms * Death is Calling Deity Monsters This type consists of Fusion Monsters that use either the God cards or the Sacred Beast cards. Notable Monsters: * Divine Emperor - Armageddon Demon-Vassal http://images.wikia.com/ycm/images//0/0d/Demon-Vassal.png Demon-Vassal monsters that are normally low in level, they have exceptional strong effects, and fairly good ATK and DEF. These monsters are also derived from the Makai Series. These monsters are used to normal summon Overlord-Type monsters. Some notable monsters include: * Demon Weapon Specialist * Demoness Weapon Specialist * Demoness Witch * Private Prinny * Demon Ronin Demon Demons are normally cards with no effect but incredibly high ATK and DEF Esper Esper monsters are a new Co-type, with the advent of the Rise of the Summoners. The strategy of Esper monsters is to summon a "Summoner" monster who can summon "Esper" cards from your Hand or Deck by paying life points x100 of the LV of the "Esper" you want to Summon. The summoner cards can level up the more they Summon, becoming Stronger and able to summon Stronger "Esper" cards. Notable Monsters include: * Bahamut * Ramuh, God of Thunder * Zodiark, Keeper of the Precepts Support cards include: * Hymn of the Fayth * Final Summoning Eva These monsters are from the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. They work great against the Servents of God cards. Some notable monster cards: * Evangelion Unit 00 * Evangelion Unit 01 * Evangelion Unit 02 * Evangelion Unit 03 * Evangelion Unit 04 * Berserk Evangelion Unit 01 * Evangelion Unit Ohtsu Food Food monster are Monsters and Trap Monsters Who Have Images of food and the Food-Type. * Cheesecake * Cake Beast * Bread-Caster Support: * Enchanted Stove * Food Conservation Ghost Ghost monsters are a new type, with the advent of the Undead Realms. The strategy of Ghost monsters is to either pair up with Spirits or to swarm in the sense Zombies do. Ghost monsters usually represent Spirits, but are not Spirit monsters. They are a little Zombie-like, but they do not really fit in the Zombie-type category. They are usually spirits, souls, and other Ghost-like things. Notable Monsters include: * Blue-Eyes Phantom Dragon * Zonbi - Overlord of the Cemetery * Shinigami * Elemental Hero Phantom Wind * Ghost Bus Tear * The Ultimate Ghost Support cards include: * Spirit World * Ghost World * Ghastly Blast! * Reinforcement of the Spirit Weakness cards include: * Talisman of Banishing Souls Halo Monsters These monsters are like "Toon" Monsters, in that you need the spell card Halo Ring on the field. The only difference is that you can special summon the monsters without needing Halo Ring on the field. People are free to add to this type. Note able monsters: - Halo Mecha Another type of the type "Halo Monsters". Lego These monsters are legos. When they are destroyed you special summon a Lego Token. Some notable monsters include: *Lego Dragon *Lego Ambulance *Lego T-Rex *Lego Jet *Lego Reaper *Bioni Gumo Some support for these cards include: *Lego City *Lego Swords *Lego Axe *Rebuild! *Lego Boost Lunar Lunar Monsters are made in the tide of the moon. Notable Monsters: * Elemental Hero Lunarus Military Military monsters are mostly soldiers and vehicles for modern warfare. Some notable monsters include: *Army Sniper *Terror Helicopter *Combat Helicoptor *Medic Some support for these cards include: *Military Formation *AKA - 47 *Aerial Assault *Handgun *Draft *Embargo Some weakness cards include: *Combat War Lost Mythical-Beast Mythical-Beast monsters are those drawn from mythology or legends, or at least partly derived from them. Notable monsters can be seen in Thunderboom's Pokémon cards. Notable monster cards: * Mew (Thunderboom) * Dialga, Master of Time * Palkia, Ruler of Space * Arachne Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan is the monster type that specially used to negate the effect of all "Thunder Nyan Nyan"s. Notable Card: * Linkd3, the Ultimate Nynan Nyan Other Worldly Other Worldy monsters are mainly beings from outer space, most of these cards are aliens. This type is still a very unsupported type. Some notable monsters: * Alien Code-A * Alien Code-B * Alien Code-C Some support cards: * Vortex * Alien Landscape Overlord http://images.wikia.com/ycm/images//1/1e/Overlord.png Overlord monsters that are derived from the Makai Seies, that is a game developed by NIS America & Nippon Ichi Software. These monsters are normally high in level, and have outstandingly strong effects but has a backfire ability that do harm to the controller. These type of monsters can only be normally summoned by tributing Demon-Vassal - type monsters. Some notable monsters include: * Zetta - Lord Of Cosmos * Pram - The Oracle * Salome - The Martyr Harbringer * Alexander God Of Destruction Some support cards include: * Overlord's Anthem * Trump Card Of The Overlords * Ordeal Of The Sacred Tome * Wish - Go to Past * Unleashing The Power Of The Dark Lord Pencil This type is based on things that look similar to Pencils and Pens. Most of them are Earth Attribute though they are a few exceptions. Notable Monster include: * Pencil Tree * Pencil Soldier Pokémon image:Pokeball.gif Pokemon are monsters that are derived from the Pokémon World. These creatures contain their default types such as "Plant", "Fish", "Pyro", etc, however they also contain the "Pokemon" type to establish that certain cards may only work with them, although most of these only need to have a Pokémon Name for most cards to work with them. Notable cards can be seen in World King's Project: The Pokémon.. Some notable monsters include: * Eevee * Vaporeon * Jolteon * Flareon * Dialga * Palkia * Giratina * Lucario * Mewtwo * Mew Some notable support cards include: * Kingdom of the Pokémon * Poké Ball * Master Ball * Quick Ball Shapeshifter Shapeshifter Monsters are a unique type of monster that be treated as any type of monster. Notable Monsters: * Lizard Shifter * Kappa Shifter * Kappa Lizard Shifter Shy Guy Shy Guys are a new type of card made by Mick13 used for the Mario enemies Shy Guys Noatable Monsters * Shy Guy * White Shy Guy * Bandit Solar Solar Monsters are monsters that are created by the suns rays. Notable Monsters: * Elemental Hero Solaron Spacial Spacial Monsters Are Made By Stars etc. Notable Monsters: *Elemental Hero Solaron *Elemental Hero Lunarus *Supreme Hero Univor War Machine This type of card is a machine type but with aggressive and war torn programming inside its CPU. They are designed and built for war and any who oppose them usually don't live to tell the tale. Notable Monsters: - ??? ??? Monsters are Monsters with the Type:??? and when Summoned, it becomes whatever Type you call out. * Mystic Monkey Evolution Creatures You can put these monsters on 1 of the card or cards that it says to. These are usually stronger forms of other monsters Notable Cards * Harpie Lady Linkd3 * Dark Magician Girl Linkd3 Masked Rider According to legends, people who worn the masks and riding motorcycles. They have unique armors and have their own purpose. Some notable monsters include : * Den-O[Plat Form] * Den-O[Sword Form] * Den-O[Rod Form]